Kuchisake-onna
Kuchisake-Onna (lit. Slited-Mouth Woman) is a ghost of Gakkou no Kaidan. She was originally going to appear in episode 3 (あたしきれい? 口裂け女 'Am I Beautiful? Kuchisake-onna) , but the episode was discontinued when many people complained to Fuji TV because they thought the facial feature looked like a cleft palette. So, it was never aired in another country. During the Edo period of Japan there once lived a beautiful woman who was somewhat vain and self centered. She would walk down the streets of her town and ask those who saw her: "Am I beautiful?". She was married to a jealous husband who didnt like the attention she was soliciting. One day he found out she was cheating on him so he took a blade and slit her mouth from ear to ear in a horrible smile. "Who will think youre beautiful now?" He said. The woman died and returned as a Yurei bent on either killing or slitting the mouthes of others, her victims usually being young school children. In the spring and summer of 1979. A country wide panic broke out. Students were walked home in groups by their teachers and policemen worked longer hours due to sightings of this ghost. She would appear waring a beige or sometimes red trench coat and wear a surgical mask which is not uncommon in Japan as people who wear such masks do it to prevent the spread of germs. She would corner her victims in a dark ally or street corner and ask:"Am I beautiful?". If the person replies: "No." she will take out a long pair of scissors and kill the person. If the person says:"Yes." Kuchisake-onna will take off her mask and reveal her disfigured mouth. She will then ask:"Am I beautiful now?" If the person says:"No." this time she will kill them, however if the person replies with "Yes." for a second time, Kuchisake-onna will take out her scissors and slit the persons mouth from ear to ear to look just like her. In Gakkou no Kaidan In the Ghost Stories anime Kuchisake-onna first appears in episode 3. Information about this episode can be viewed here: (あたしきれい? 口裂け女 'Am I Beautiful? Kuchisake-onna) Kuchisake-onna makes a short appearance in the 1995. first Gakkou no Kaidan movie. When two of the protagonists get chased by the ghost Janitor then run and fall into the nurses office. A beautiful woman is sitting on a chair and it feel like a dream like setting. The woman asks:"Am I pretty?" and then takes off her mask revealing her slit mouth. Kuchisake-onna appears once again in the Gakkou no Kaidan SP manga and anime, but as a more kind ghost and as one of the Ghost Hosts. Her Slit Mouth In the context of the anime. It is unknown what Kuchisake-onnas mouth looks like in the anime, viewers only get a pink flash of it in the 15 second promo. She did appear in the ending credits but due to the low quality its hard to tell what her mouth really looks like. It appears that she might have fangs or crooked or sharp teeth and that her mouth extends all the was from her lips to her ears. In the 1995. movie however her slit mouth resembles that more of the mouth of Kuchisake-onna depicted in the 2012. Kuchisake-onna Returns movie where her mouth and lips are fully torn off and she has extra rows of sharp and crooked teeth. We only have one important information about her mouth and that is that it resembled a cleft palate, assuming that Kuchisake-onna may have had a scar or something running from her lips up to her nose hole. Trivia * Kuchisake-onna like many other ghosts in Gakkou no Kaidan were based on Japanese urban legends. Kuchisake-onna was an urban legend from the late 70s. * Kuchisake onna was so popular in Japan she spawned a whole movies series and made cameos in other movies. The most popular movie based on her is Carved. * In 2007. a man found a newspaper article dating back to the late 70s about a woman who was chasing some kids, she was hit by a truck and when her body was examined her mouth was torn from ear to ear. This story may be just a publicity stunt to promote the 2007. movie at the time. Category:Ghosts Category:Characters